1. Overview
The present invention is a strategy game involving the insertion of square pegs into the round holes on the game surfaces of the rectangular game boxes. There are a number of prior art games involving boards and the insertion of pegs. The prior art games each use a plurality of different shaped holes in the game board and usually round pegs of varying lengths for insertion into the board holes.
2. Prior Art
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,605, registered Oct. 1, 1996 by Filadelfo Garcia, et. al., discloses a strategy game with a stationary platform that incorporates three peg cavities for inserting a set of three pegs, and a set of seven disks each with a different diameter. The game starts with all of the disks on a single peg arranged by diameter with the largest diameter disk on the bottom. The strategy goal is to move the same configuration of disks to another peg without putting a disk with a larger diameter over a disk with a smaller diameter.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,741, registered Apr. 26, 1977 by Straud D. Harriman, discloses a game of the peg-board type having levered means for ejecting playing piece dowels from predetermined playing surface holes upon the insertion of another playing piece in another predetermined hole of play. The game employs round dowels as playing pieces.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,230, registered Dec. 16, 1980 by Phillip L. Shoptaugh, discloses a board game that includes a plurality of three different kinds of playing pieces and a board having playing fields thereon adapted to receive each kind of playing piece. Two of the kinds of playing pieces are designed to be simultaneously played on any playing field and to be moved independently of each other to other playing fields. The third kind of playing piece is adapted to block the playing of one of the other kinds of playing pieces and to be blocked by such kind of playing piece depending on which is played first. The playing pieces are round and of several different diameters.